


Into You

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, bottom!Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 02:26:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oil wrestling had been Arthur's idea. It'd looked fun when they first saw it in one of the dodgy taverns Gwaine frequented.</p>
<p>Written for this insanely brilliant KMM prompt: <i>Arthur didn't mean to shove his dick up Merlin's arse. But now that it's there he's pretty happy about it and based on the noises Merlin is making so is he.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Into You

Oil wrestling had been Arthur's idea. It'd looked fun when they first saw it in one of the dodgy taverns Gwaine frequented. It'd been hard to convince Merlin at first, but Arthur had been insistent. Cue Merlin stealing some olive oil in the kitchen. After some initial muttering from Merlin, they'd stripped and ended up on the floor. Covered in oil and each other.

Arthur soon realised that it was a lot harder than it looked. Merlin wasn't strong. Of course he wasn't. But he was surprisingly quick and agile. Even if he wasn't going to be able to pin Arthur down, this wasn't going to be an easy victory.

All slicked up, Merlin was a sight to behold. His muscles flexed and contracted under the scant covering of flesh. And his skin. His skin gleamed in a frankly mouthwatering fashion, which was awfully distracting. Arthur couldn't have kept his hands away even if he'd tried. 

And Merlin's hands on Arthur's own oiled up body-- Merlin's hand on his thigh, Merlin's finger accidentally brushing his left nipple. Merlin groaning in his ear. Arthur thought he would lose it at that point, but fortunately Merlin lost his footing, and soon he was on all fours, crouched on the floor, with Arthur on top of him.

Arthur tried to get a grip on Merlin, so he could flip him over and claim his victory. But Merlin managed to hold his own. Arthur's hands roamed over him, tried to grab at anything. Merlin moaned. Arthur's cock slid through the cleft between Merlin's arse cheeks. Merlin gasped. Arthur decided to use Merlin's confused state to his advantage. He rubbed against Merlin with abandon, hoping that Merlin would be distracted enough to let Arthur take him down. But Merlin refused to give in. 

And then, we Arthur had almost decided to try something else, he felt something give.

His cock slid, not along Merlin's arse, but _into_ it. Just a bit. Just the tip. They both froze, for a moment, and then Arthur started to pull out. How had this even happened? When had he gone hard? He tried to think of something to say, but his mind was too fogged with lust. The inside of Merlin's arse was really warm and friendly.

It turned out that Merlin hadn't given up. He arched his back and slammed himself against Arthur's cock, seating himself on it with a shocked little sob. And that's how Arthur found himself buried in Merlin. It was too much, really, he couldn't help himself. He grabbed hold of Merlin's hips as best as he could and started fucking him. 

"Oh - Arthur!" Merlin breathed, the words punctuated by the stab of the cock lodged in his little bottom. Arthur felt like the king of the world.

He modified his angle a little and slammed into a spot which made Merlin howl like a banshee. And that was just the beginning. As Arthur continued thrusting, Merlin really went to town.

" _Oh_ holyfuckarthur! Oh, Arthur - don't you - _dare_ \- stop - fucking - me!" He sounded like a man possessed. "Oh, yes Arthur! Oh _gods_! That's so good. Love your cock, Arthur. So big - Oh - So fucking _huge_! Oh, please, just fuck me through the floor. Fuck me until I can't walk for a week! Just ram - that - thing - into - me! Fucking _wreck_ me, Arthur!"

Arthur could hardly remember how to breathe. All he knew was the hot, tight grip of Merlin's arse and the jumble of obscenities spilling out of Merlin's slutty, red little mouth. He knew he would never last like this. He slapped Merlin's arse with an open palm. At the moment, he had no other way of expressing his displeasure with the fact that this was going to be over too soon.

Merlin yelped at the slap, licked his lips and continued moaning filth as if his life depended on it. 

"Harder, Arthur, _harder_! I can take it! Oh, _yes_! That's it. Just - fuck me - until - I _stay_ \- fucked! Oh I'm _yours_ , Arthur, always yours! Love - you - so - Arthur!" And Arthur shuddered, felt the world stop for a moment, before he was coming inside Merlin with the sort of insane intensity he hadn't known since he was fourteen. It felt a bit like what dying must feel like.

And then he was being pushed on to his back, and Merlin was sitting on top of him, pinning his arms to the floor. Merlin was sweaty, flushed and covered in oil, but his smile was as kind as ever.

"Seems like I've won the match, _Sire_. Do I get a prize?" Merlin's voice was gentle. Arthur couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah, you get to keep me, you sneaky little thing. Now kiss me." 

Merlin didn't need to be told twice.


End file.
